What Love Does
by FoxWillow
Summary: (KagYouko) When Karasu brings home a unsuspecting prize, more than just his partner will want to kill him. However, can a miko with a gift for trouble, lighten the heart where only a passion for riches and lovers thrives? YYH IY


_What Love Does _

_Written by: FoxWillow_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Although if I _did_... -cackle-_

_PG-13_

_Conan Universe_

_Kurama/Kagome_

_Summary: When Karasu brings home a unsuspecting prize, more than just his partner will want to kill him. However, can a miko with a gift for trouble, lighten the heart where only a passion for riches and lovers thrives? _

AN: Well, here's my first story. I can't write too well, but I guess my love for this pairing makes up for it. I think, anyway. (--;) I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!

Chapter 1 :: Blessed Curse

"Kagome," She sighed deeply, quoting what Souta had once laughingly said to her after hearing of some of her adventures. "You are a magnet for mishap."

And as of right now... She couldn't agree more with that lovably annoying brat of a brother.

Ducking beneath a branch that hung low in her path, the teenager stopped for a minute of rest.

"How do I get myself in these messes?" She mumbled irritably, brushing strands of coal hair away from her face. Setting her bow and quiver with only a sparse few arrows inside down, she leaned against a nearby tree for support, her sore back pressed against the rough bark of the trunk. Cobalt eyes resting on the starry sky with only a pale sliver of moonlight glowing in the black eternity, she sighed again.

She was lost. Completely lost... And alone. With only a few arrows to protect her and the basics of self defense Sango had taught her on one sunny, peaceful day in the village that summer.

Not only had she been separated by her companions by Shikon-hunting bird demons, she had been left for dead in the middle of Kami-sama knows where... Without the shards.

Oh, was InuYasha going to be pissed when he found out about _that_.

The priestess winced at the thought. When the demon that had kidnapped her was flying over the forest she was currently within, it had cut the cord holding the vial of jewel shards around her neck in half, tucking it in to his feathers.

Then dropped her.

However, that frightening five seconds of realizing she was free falling through air and actually impacting the ground (Rump first, thankfully) was nothing compared to the images of the screaming hanyou flitted through her mind when he found out.

She groaned pathetically.

"I'm going to be puppy chow..." Kagome whimpered, banging the back of her head against the tree.

_Well_, she reasoned mentally, comforting herself with an image of Inuyasha eating puppy chow from a personalized, plastic bowl inside her head with a evil snicker. _I'm still alive. That's good. Now, I just have to make sure I stay alive until the others find me. After that... Well, I'll just have to figure it out later. ... Like when I'm sure I have enough Ramen to appease his anger _and _save my life. Well, _She moaned. _There goes my allowance for the next year..._

She was lucky though- In a twisted, warped kind of way. Nothing had attacked her yet. Mostly due to the fact she had no Shikon shards on her person and her spirit energy wasn't strong enough to draw attention from any unwanted demons looking for a fight along with the added bonus of ridding the world of it's mortal enemy if it won. Yet it _was_ strong enough to keep the weak ones from attacking her on her destination-less journey.

Kagome grinned, closing her tired eyes. She had been worried and walking all day, trying to keep her nerves and fears at bay. When she actually relaxed, the forest was kind of peaceful. The distant chirping of crickets and the sweet, earthy scents of the woods pervaded her senses, making her tense shoulders slowly go lax and slump.

Now that she thought about it, this was the first time in months she had a break. In her time, she was always stressing over school and her friends finding out about her double life. She was even worried about her family. They were always asking her about her adventures, trying to help in there own, special way. Grandpa telling her unusual tales of demons and how they were destroyed by monks and priestesses, which usually ended up with her rolling on the floor laughing or the cat eating another "priceless relic" for dinner. Or Souta and his fighting video games, which provided an escape from the world and wonderful vent for anger. She even learned a few new, _effective_ moves to use to clobber Miroku with when he groped her. And finally there was her mother's constant support and help with the small, important things Kagome would have forgotten about otherwise. Like remembering the first aid kit or quelling the family's anger when she spent an extraordinary long time in the bath until she was as wrinkled and as pruned as Kaede.

Then, of course, there was the feudal era. With constant battles and bloodshed, and an unending search for jewel shards. If their group wasn't fighting, they were traveling across the countryside by foot. And if they weren't traveling _or _fighting, they were arguing whether Kagome could go home or not. An argument easily settled with a few "_Osuwari_s."

But her friends always took care to make life easier and brighter. Even if their eccentrics weren't intentional on making her laugh. Shippou had even made it his personal mission to make his surrogate mother smile at least once at day. ... Even if it was at the cost of poor InuYasha and his huge ego.

But, times where she was completely away from all the troubles and pressure were rare.

Opening her eyes, she stared out in to the abyss in a new light. The wind was picking up, rustling the leaves of the branches overhead

"Maybe," She murmured in to the quiet night, finding peace in the solitude.

... Maybe this curse was a blessing after all.

-------

AN: So, what do you think? I know I jump around a bit.. Buuuut, Please review and thanks for readin'!

_-Rain FoxWillow_


End file.
